destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Download Complete
Download Complete is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars and is the fourth mission in the quest Rise of Iron. Objectives *Enter Clovis Bray *Access the Laboratory *Find the Laboratory *Descend the Elevator Shaft *Access the Archives *Repel the Cabal Transcript {Loading Screen} *'TYRA KARN': In searching for more information on SIVA, I discovered some recent unexplained phenomena originating near Clovis Bray. *'LORD SALADIN': That's deep in Cabal territory. I find it unlikely the Fallen would have had time to experiment in those labs undisturbed. *'TYRA': True, but there are records of SIVA prototypes that were never recovered. They could be the missing link. *'SALADIN': Lord Timur spoke of SIVA prototypes, too. Very well, old friend. Let's follow this path. {Gameplay} The Guardian lands at the top of the The Cortex in the Dust Palace. *'TYRA': You should be in the vicinity any time now. The Guardian eliminates the Cabal in the area. *'TYRA': I can guide you to the biolabs, though it may take some investigation to locate the SIVA prototypes once you're there. *'SALADIN': I have faith in our Young Wolf there. He/she will find our way forward. I'm certain of it. *'GHOST': Did he just call one of us a "young wolf"? Because it's probably less endearing if he meant me. The Guardian heads into Overwatch and kills all the Cabal in the area. *'GHOST': I'm not seeing any flashing lights advertising SIVA research. Maybe there's a console that can help us narrow things down. The Guardian sends Ghost to investigate a nearby computer terminal. *'GHOST': Okay, what do we have here? Ha! Who knew finding dangerous Golden Age archives would be so easy? There's an intact data store just below us. The Guardian heads down the stairs. *'TYRA': Unfortunately, my intel says you're going to need to make your way underground. *'GHOST': Falling great distances is actually our specialty. Elevator shaft, anyone? The Guardian enters the Dust Palace, encountering Cabal. *'GHOST': The doors to the elevator shaft should be around here somewhere. The Guardian find an elevator shaft underneath the staircase. The Ghost opens it, and the Guardian drops down to the bottom. Dead Fallen are spread across the room. *'GHOST': Nothing says "we're in the right place" like dead Fallen. The Guardian kills all of the Cabal in the area. *'GHOST': There. That's the Bray research archive! Now to rummage through its files. The Ghost scans the main computer terminal. *'GHOST': Interesting. There were multiple prototypes, each programmed to serve a different function. One that built constructs, viral armor enhancements--that's neat--and we have a winner! Cybernetic diagnostics. Exactly what the Fallen would need to-- A rumbling is heard. *'GHOST': Um... maybe later. We've got company! Cabal attack the Guardian from all sides. The Guardian kills them all. *'SALADIN': The Young Wolf strikes again. Tyra, the prototype archives--will they be enough to identify a weakness in the Fallen's hold on SIVA? *'TYRA': (chuckles) I have to remind you, of all people, that I'm a scholar, not a scientist? Don't worry, old friend. Between myself and Shiro, we won't leave a single stone unturned. You'll have your defense. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions